Gué-guerre fraternel
by Neymanga
Summary: Essayer de mentir à sa sœur, est une chose. Essayer de mentir à sa sœur sur ses relation, est une autre chose... Essayez et vous verrez... (Todomomo)


**Hey!**

 **Oui! encore du Shouto/Momo, mais l'idée me hantait depuis si longtemps déjà. Sachez que vu qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de matière à traité sur le personnage de Fuyumi, j'y suis allé au "talent". Par contre, j'ai gardé son vrai métier. Bref, rien d'autre à dire. Désolé pour les fautes, je me suis pas relu.**

 **Place au chapitre...**

Shouto venait de rentrer chez lui. L'internat était fermé pendant une semaine pour réparation à cause d'une colère du « pétard mouillé ». Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa sœur puis toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, dit-elle.

Elle était assise à son bureau avec une tonne de feuille à côté d'elle.

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, déclara Shouto en entrant avant de voir la tonne de papier. Tu as l'air… occupé.

-Oh, ce n'est rien, juste quelque copie d'élèves. Mais c'est rare de te voir ici depuis la construction de l'internat.

-Il ont eu un… léger soucis…

-Laisse-moi deviné, ton ami aux cheveux en pétard ? Bakugou c'est ça ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher.

-Ne reste pas au seuil de la porte, vient t'assoir, dit-elle chaleureusement en lui indiquant une chaise à côté d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, c'est juste pour deux minutes…

-Si, si, j'insiste, viens.

Il ne voulait pas lui tenir tête sachant qu'elle ne céderait pas et qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas en placer une jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veule. « _Ça paye d'être instit…_ » Pensa Shouto.

-Alors, ça se passe bien à U.A ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est un peu mouvementé mais on s'y fait vite.

-Tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie ?

Shouto arqua un sourcil et lui envoya un regard très éloquent.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle dans un petit rire. C'est vrai que tu ne t'y intéresse pas vraiment mais quand même, c'est le lycée !

-Fuyumi, on en a déjà parlé et ma réponse est la même…

-N'empêche que c'est quand même dingue que tu ne sois jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. Tu as tout pour plaire ! Et je ne te dis pas ça parce que tu es mon frère.

-Faudrait déjà que je tombe amoureux, répondit-il espérant coupé court à la discussion.

-Mais il y a bien une fille qui est capable de faire battre ton cœur… dit-elle avec une voix maternelle.

Shouto soupira de lassitude. Il aimait beaucoup sa sœur mais il aimait moins le fait qu'elle essaye de tout connaitre sur sa vie.

-Bref, dit-il. Je n'étais pas venue pour ça.

-Oui, que veux-tu ? Questionna Fuyumi.

-Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu samedi entre 14h et 18h.

-Attends que je regarde, dit-elle en sortant son agenda. Demain c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-De 13h à 18h30 je suis à une course caritative, pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir, donc tu seras à la maison à partir de 19h ?

-C'est ça.

-Ok, il n'y a pas de soucis alors, dit-il en se levant, merci Fuyumi.

-Attends ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui retenant le poignet.

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras passant une main dans ses cheveux. Shouto fut un tout petit peu surpris puis se laissa faire.

-Tu sais, dit-elle en brisant le silence apaisant qui c'était installé, tu devrais un peu plus te laisser aller et essayer de t'amuser. Au moins, tu n'as plus l'air aussi triste qu'avant, ajouta-t-elle avec mélancolie.

Il ne dit rien et elle finit par le lâcher. Elle le laissa partir en lui faisant un dernier signe. Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, elle se redirigea vers son bureau et pris une copie.

-Ah, si seulement tu étais là, maman…

* * *

Le lendemain…

Elle descendit les escaliers et croisa Shouto.

-Tiens, salut Shouto, déclara-t-elle dans un geste de la main.

-F-Fuyumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'allais préparer le déjeuner.

-Mais, ta course caritative ? Il est 14h moins 5 !

-Oh, elle a été annulée à cause de la pluie. Du coup je suis libre cette après-midi.

-Q-Quoi !?

-Tiens, on sonne à la porte, s'écria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entré.

-Attends Fuyumi, s'exclama Shouto en la suivant.

-Enfile un T-shirt, je vais ouvrir.

Shouto remarqua qu'il était torse nu et couru vers sa chambre à la recherche d'un T-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Bonjour, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour Madame. Je m'appelle Momo Yaoyorozu et j'aimerais savoir si Todoroki était là.

-Je suis Todoroki mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit moi que tu es venue voir, dit-elle avec un rictus joueur.

-Oh, euh, non bien entendu. Ma question était un peu stupide. Est-ce que Shouto est là ?

-Mais bien sûr, le voilà qui arrive.

-Yaoyorozu, dit-il en arrivant près de la porte à moitié essoufflé.

-Ne reste pas sous la pluie, s'exclama la grande sœur, entre. Est-ce que tu peux nous attendre dans le salon, j'aimerais parler avec Shouto.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis, mais où est le salon ?

-à droite, troisième porte à gauche.

-Merci Madame.

-Tu peux m'appeler Fuyumi je ne suis que la sœur de Shouto.

-D'accord, dit-elle en se déchaussant

Momo partit en direction du salon laissant Shouto et Fuyumi dans l'entré.

-Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu entre 14h et 18h c'est ça ? Demanda Fuyumi en croisant les bras.

-Ecoute Fuyumi…

-C'est pour ça que tu tenais tant à ce que je parte de la maison, l'interrompit-elle, tu voulais être seule avec elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

-En même temps, 4h avec une beauté pareil… Momo Yaoyorozu… Que c'est mignon ! A ta place, J'aurais moi aussi cherché à me débarrasser de toi…

-Elle est juste là pour un devoir, déclara Shouto en essayant de faire abstraction des sous-entendues de Fuyumi.

-Tu ma mentit pas plus tard qu'hier en me regardant dans les yeux !

-Fuyumi, si tu pouvais m'écouté…

-Bon, me mentir c'est une chose mais me mentir sur _ça,_ c'est autre chose !

-Je ne t'ai pas mentit, il n'y a rien entre nous

-Vraiment ? Eh bin il devrait ! Bref ! Tu pourras me dire ce que tu voudras, de toute manière, je vais te faire amèrement regretter de m'avoir caché ça, dit-elle en se dirigeant à son tour vers le salon.

-Attends Fuyumi, dit-il en la suivant.

Elle arriva devant le salon puis ouvrit la porte découvrant Momo qui attendait patiemment sur le canapé.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Yaoyorozu-san.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

-Poli en plus, souffla Fuyumi en tapant légèrement le bras de Shouto avec son coude. Tu as mangé ?

-Non mais il était prévu que je mange avec Todoroki-kun.

-Je vois, en tête à tête, dit-elle en adressant un regard plus qu'éloquent à son frère qui commençait à prendre de discrètes couleurs. Vous voulez que j'aille vous préparez quelque chose ?

-Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit-elle en montrant le sac à ses pieds. Il y en a assez pour nous trois, vous voulez manger avec nous ?

-Oh, c'est très gentil de ta part mais je…

-Allez, j'insiste. En plus, j'ai préparé beaucoup trop et ça m'embêterait de jeter.

-Tu as tout fait toute seule ?

-Oui, hier soir et un peu ce matin.

-Alors d'accord.

Ils prirent place autour de la table basse et Momo commença à déballer. Elle avait effectivement fait beaucoup de nourriture.

-Tu n'étais pas obliger d'en faire autant, déclara Shouto en voyant la dose astronomique de vivre _« de quoi nourrir une tribu… »_ pensa-t-il.

-Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu aimais donc j'ai fait de tout, en espérant que vous aimerez.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, renchérit Fuyumi, n'est-ce pas Shouto ?

-Oui… répondit-il simplement.

Après que Momo eut fini de mettre la table, ils se servirent.

-C'est super bon, complimenta Fuyumi.

-Merci, répondit Momo gêné. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Todoroki-kun.

Il leva les yeux de son assiette.

-Moi ?

Momo hocha énergiquement la tête en attendant une réponse.

-Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais aussi bien, répondit-il en reprenant de la soupe froide.

-Donc, pourquoi vous deviez-vous voir ? Demanda Fuyumi.

-Pour un exposé en histoire sur la période Edo, répondit Momo.

-Je vois, vous en aurez pour combien de temps ?

-Il était prévu que je parte vers 18h mais Todoroki-kun passera chez moi demain pour tout finir.

-Tiens, tu ne m'avais pas dit ça Shouto, renchérit Fuyumi _« Je ne vais pas te lâcher. »_

-Tu allais bien le savoir à un moment, _« Je ne peux pas tout te dire non plus. »_

-Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir, _« Tu aurais DÛ me prévenir. »_

-Maintenant tu sais, _« J'ai une vie privé »._

-Je vais prévenir papa alors, _« Attends que papa sache ça… »_

-Je pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, _« Tu n'oserais pas. »_

-Mais si, j'y tiens, _« Oh que si j'en suis capable »_

-De toute manière c'est sans importance, _« Je n'aurais qu'à nier. »_

-Momo, c'est tellement bon, tu permets que je prenne une photo ? _« Tu pourras toujours nié avec des preuves ? »_

-Vas-y, je t'en prie, répondit Momo enchanter.

Fuyumi sortit son téléphone alors que le sang de Shouto bouillonnait à cause de cette cuisante défaite.

-Tiens, est-ce que je peux aussi te prendre avec Shouto ? _« Petit bonus pour la route »_

-Je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit nécessaire, _« Force pas non plus »_

-Bah si pourquoi pas, ça fait un souvenir, réfuta Momo.

-Enfin… _« Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas tu sais… »_

-Allez, mettez-vous côte à côte, _« J'ai gagné… »_

Momo se leva et alla s'assoir à côté de Shouto, lui prit la main puis lui offrit un grand sourire. Shouto s'empourpra violemment. _« Il va m'entendre parler pendant longtemps ce petit cachotier… »_ Pensa Fuyumi.

-C'est bon, une autre ? Demanda-t-elle

-Fuyumi…

-Allez, pourquoi pas, ajouta Momo.

Elle prit le bras de Shouto et posa sa tête sur son épaule ce qui eut le mérite de renforcer les rougeurs de Shouto. Fuyumi 1, Shouto 0.

-On se met au boulot ? Demanda Momo

-Oui, on monte dans ma chambre, _« Comme ça tu me laisseras en paix Fuyumi »_

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit-elle.

Un partout, balle au centre. Puis, le noir complet.

-Tiens, les plombs ont sauté, déclara innocemment Fuyumi _« J'y suis pour quelque chose »_

-Je vais aller voir, dit Shouto _« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait… »_

-Tu ne devrais pas, papa ne veut pas qu'on touche à l'électricité, _« T'es sûr de ton coup ? Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi… »_

-On peut pas rester dans le noir complet, _« Tu n'oserais pas… »_

-Il y a des bougies dans le meuble, _« j'ai gagné… »._

Shouto se rassit dans un soupir mais Fuyumi n'en avait pas fini.

-Vous comptez toujours montez ? Il doit faire encore plus noir là-haut, _« Dans les deux cas, ça m'arrange mais sache que si tu choisi de monter, c'est fini pour toi. Double victoire. »_

-Nan c'est bon, _« Tu as gagné cette bataille mais sûrement pas la guerre… »_

Shouto se leva et alla prendre des bougies dans le meuble. Fuyumi 2, Shouto 1.

-J'ai oublié mon sac dans l'entré, s'exclama Momo.

-Tu veux que Shouto t'accompagne ? Demanda Fuyumi _« Ne crois pas que j'en ai terminé avec toi. »_

-Oui ça serait gentil, ajouta Momo.

Shouto se leva et pris une bougie dans sa main, accompagnant Momo jusqu'à l'entrer. Ils revinrent avec le sac et s'installèrent aux deux extrémités de la table basse. A cette vue, Fuyumi fronça les sourcils.

-Il y a un souci Fuyumi ? Demanda Shouto _« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te faire plaisir en allant m'assoir à côté d'elle ? »_

Fuyumi ne répondit rien. Shouto revient au score. Cependant, elle arborait un sourire dont Shouto aurait mieux fait de se méfier.

-Vous ne trouvé pas qu'il fait un peu froid, déclara Momo dont les bras étaient dénudés.

-Le chauffage à dû être coupé, répondit Fuyumi _« J'ai encore plusieurs cordes à mon arcs… »_

-Je peux peut-être chauffer la pièce avec mon alter, proposa Shouto _« Je ne vais pas te laisser faire »_

-Tu ne devrais pas, réfuta Fuyumi, il y a des répercutions quand tu utilises trop un de tes côtés, _« Tu vas te fatiguer pour rien et je suis beaucoup plus endurante que toi. »_

-Ne t'embêtes pas Todoroki-kun, je pense qu'une couverture devrais suffire.

-Oui et il y en a une à côté de toi Fuyumi, _« Je gagne »_

-Tiens Momo, _« Je n'ai pas fini »._

Momo mit la couverture sur ses épaules mais…

-Excusez-moi mais, j'ai toujours un peu froid, dit-elle légèrement gêné par le fait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle que ça dérangeait.

-Tu veux une autre couverture ? Demanda Fuyumi _« Ne jamais vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer. »_

-Non, je n'aime pas avoir plusieurs couvertures sur moi. Est-ce que je venir à côté de toi Fuyumi pour me tenir chaud ?

Shouto lança un regard de victoire à Fuyumi qui lui répondit par un sourire qui voulait dire _« J'ai déjà gagné »._

-Je te conseil plus d'aller à côté de Shouto. A cause de mon alter de glace, la température à côté de moi est intenable, _« Tu ne pensais sérieusement pas que j'avais fait tout ça pour qu'elle s'assoit à côté de moi ? »_

-Ah bon ? Demanda Momo en se dirigeant vers Fuyumi. Mais tu es gelé !

-Tu vois, _« Amateur, si j'ai réussi à caser l'ainé, toi, ça sera un jeu d'enfant. »_

-Ça ne te dérange pas Todoroki-kun.

-Euh… répondit-il en prenant des couleurs, c'est-à-dire que… non… Enfin si tu peux venir, finit-il par dire _« T'es sérieuse ? »_

Momo prit place à gauche de Shouto, mettant la couverture sur leurs épaules. Elle se colla contre lui afin d'être bien installer et Shouto remercia la pénombre pour cacher le carnaval de couleur qui avait pris place sur son visage. Fuyumi 3, Shouto 2.

-Dis Yaoyorozu, demanda Fuyumi _« J'ai encore quelque chose en réserve »_

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Todoroki-san

-Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me vouvoyer s'il te plait ?

-Oui, si tu veux Todoroki-san.

-Et si tu pouvais aussi arrêter de nous appeler Todoroki, on porte tous les deux le même nom, c'est gênant à force, _« Un autre petit bonus ? »_

-Ah, euh… elle hésita, d'accord Fuyumi-san et, euh, Shouto-kun.

Ça sœur allait le rendre dingue… Momo allait le rendre dingue… Elles allaient toutes les deux le rendre dingue !

-J'ai encore de copie à corriger, je vous laisse, déclara Fuyumi en quittant la salle _« En tête à tête, seul à seul. Le coup de grâce ! »._

Shouto devenait de plus en plus rouge, et Momo semblait bien sur son épaule. Elle lui attrapa la main et il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et elle en fit de même. Elle lui sourit. Il était beaucoup trop concentré sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, il ferma les yeux en se penchant de plus en plus vers Momo. Puis… leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le contact dura quelque instant mais ils ne savaient pas qu'ils étaient épiés. _« Pas amoureux ? Pas de petite amie ? Tu devrais sérieusement penser à apprendre à mentir, cher petit frère… »._ Fuyumi 4, Shouto 2… Victoire total de Fuyumi…

 **Alors? Bien? Mauvais? Nul à chiez? Je me suis éclatez à écrire ce chapitre et les retours sont importants pour moi afin de savoir si vous voulez plus de fic dans ce style. Bye!**

 **Neymanga**


End file.
